Together Forever
by Edward is my life
Summary: This takes place during New Moon when Edward comes back. A shocking discovery makes them think they will be together forever...? This is my first Fanfic! I update a often! Review or I will stop writing it without reviews I need to know what you think! thx
1. Edward Comes Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I WISH I DID!! But sadly, Twilight and it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Author's Note: This takes place when Edward returns in New Moon. He comes to her house to see her in her room, laying limply over the end of her bed. She was as pale as a ghost. Her eyes had lost their lust, and there was no trace of anything left from a smile in what looked like years. It starts with Edward's reaction.

"Bella, Bella" Edward quietly whispered as he stroked her hair.

No response.

Edward began silently crying. He could not believe what he had done.

"Bella, I am so sorry…." Edward whispered.

"It wasn't you fau-" Bella could barely make out. She strained her throat, it hurt even just to breathe.

"Yes it was, I should have never left you"

"No," Takes a deep throaty breath "Edward, I love you. I always will… (coughs), I just knew I was right, I don't deserve you" Bella makes out in between coughs and sobs.

"Bu-"

"No." Bella cuts him off "Not only that, but I don't even deserve to be like you."

"Bella don't say that. That's a load of bull and you know that!" He gently kisses her neck "I just left because I didn't want to hurt you, and because I knew…. I knew that we could never be together. I mean, I don't deserve you, and I just doom you to a life like this. I could never do that to you"

"But Edward, what would happen if I died right now, right here……"

"I would too."

"NO!"

"Edward, I need you to do me a favor, before I die."

"I'll do anything, besides change you"

"First, please, kiss me. Remember me forever- as I am now." Edward goes in for a gentile kiss, but Bella wouldn't let go. This time, she didn't hyperventilate like she normally does.

"Edward. I was just wondering… will you open your mouth- I wanna see what you teeth look like- just so that I can remember everything about you. But just close your eyes. You look so peaceful with your eyes closed" Bella lied. She could not believe what she was about to do. Bella took a deep breath.

Bella POV

I tried to convince myself that I was ready. I braced myself and thrust my neck squarely in his widely open mouth. I jabbed my neck on his teeth and before I knew it- everything just blacked out. The last thing I heard was Edward say:

"BELLA! NO!!!! DON'T!!! I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH!" by the time he said it, it was too late.

Edward POV

I can't believe it. Why would she do that to herself- to ME! Doesn't she know how much I didn't want her to do that to her self I am not worth it. Now I will feel guilty for eternity for giving her the opportunity to do that. I feel so stupid. I guess I just kind of… wished… that I could….. maybe…. have her forever. I am just SOO GREEDY! I knelt over Bella's body and carefully held her limp figure in my hands. I gave her a gentle kiss. I AM A MONSTER!

Carlisle POV

I was just sitting down when I heard Edward running towards the house. I opened the door to see Bella in his arms. I first thought it was fine, but when I saw Edward's face I noticed the problem. I looked back down at Bella and saw the teeth marks.

"What happened?!" I screamed

"She…she did it to herself! She tricked me."

I know I showed my smugness but I thought, how could SHE do it to HERSELF, because Edward 'tricked her'. Edward being tricked- that Must be a joke.

I cleared a table and told Edward to lay her down.

"Edward, it's a bad wound. I am going to need your help to suck the venom out." I demanded.

Edward reluctantly slugged over.

"On the count of three I want you to suck her blood, just clean a small portion of it out, and stop when I tell you." I explained, "One, two, th-"

"Wait! Carlisle!" Edward screamed.

"What is it?!"

Edward POV

"Well I am just confused! I don't know what the hell I should do!"

"What do you mean-"

At that moment I saw Esme rushing in to the living room where we were stationed.

"I knew I smelled her, what happened?!"

"Long story-" Carlisle responded for me.

All this time I was thinking- why not let her transform, that's what she wanted. Not only that, but that's what I want, but, it isn't my choice. If later she finally convinced me, she would have to go through all this pain AGAIN. I just wish I could read her mind. I made one last useless attempt to, and I guess, because of all that was going on, I was able to. I just couldn't believe what I saw. It was hard to concentrate with Carlisle and Esme talking so loudly explaining what had happened.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, the room was suddenly unnaturally quiet, "Carlisle, you can let go of Bella, this is the best thing for her."

"How do you know?"

"If you saw what I just did, you would understand."

"What did you see?" Esme asked.

"In Alice's mind she had a vision. It was of us- well I mean, me and Bella- together- it was our 670th anniversary and she was thanking me for changing her. Then I saw- our kids."


	2. Transformation

Chapter 2

Shock swept over all of the faces in the room. Edward was the only one smiling, that crooked smile that Bella always loved to see.

Edward POV

I watched my beautiful angel during her entire transformation. Although she looked as if she was in pain, I assured her that everything would be alright and that there was only one day left of this agony. It was amusing how, although she was in severe pain, she looked completely peaceful.

Bella POV

"Where am I? EDWARD!? ARE YOU THERE?" He came running over, of course in vampire speed, so in a flash he was kneeled by my side.

"What's wrong honey?" He asked as he tenderly kissed my lips. "Do you not like what you've become?" I waited for the hyperventilating to come, it didn't, the confusion was just too great for me to focus on love. I didn't even notice the disappointed look in Edward's face.

"Become...? Become...?" I whispered to myself. And then it hit me. It was just as if my memory was rematerializing piece by piece, so I continued to get flashbacks of random times during the transformation.

First I saw myself "getting bitten". And then my screams rang in my ears. Just then, my body began to lose its numbness. I began to feel a tingling pain start at my throat and when I tried to scream nothing came out. I began to feel nauseous. Just as I was about to attempt to ask for a bucket it came. But this was weird. The vomit came out as just water, but then I noticed from the taste in my mouth it was salt water. Then the fish came. Now I was confused, disgusted, and curious. Lakes of fish came out with the water.

"This must have something to do with your power! I wonder…. Maybe you have control over the sea and everything that lives in it. Ooh that's cool." Emmet said.

"Not when it's coming from YOUR stomach" I whined

"Emmet where did you come from?"

"Why is that any of you and your human's business, anyway!?"

"Excuse me" I said sarcastically, "allow me to rephrase your sentence. Instead of saying 'your human's business' you can change it to 'your vampire's business'"

Edward POV

You could see by Rosalie and Emmett's faces that they where confused. Once they grasped the concept, Emmet offered a huge "Congratulations!"

"Yeah Edward! Congrats" Alice smirked. "Come on Jasper, before you miss it, Grab the Camera!"

Jasper shot down the stares and snapped a photo of Emmet, Rosalie, and my Bella. Rosalie still had a disgusted look on her face and Emmett's face was full of cheers but you could tell that his thoughts were elsewhere.

"This one's going on our wall!" Jasper proclaimed excitedly. "I can see it now!" Before he could continue, he couldn't hold a straight face any longer. In between bursts of laughter Jasper managed to make out, "You- (laughing fit) you should have- (laughing) Oh my god, you should have seen the look- the look on your faces". No one else was laughing and Alice just looked ashamed.

"I'm so sorry. I warned him about this, I knew this was going to happen." But after a moment her face turned to pure excitement. "Bells!!! I am so happy for you!" You could tell she truly was. When Bella didn't respond Alice's facial expression turned to worry. "Is she okay?" she asked me.

"She'll be fine, you were like this when it happened to you, you just probably don't remember, just give her two more days."

"Okay." Alice responded. "I'm so excited!"

All of a sudden Bella let out a tremendous sneeze.

Bella POV

A blinding flash of lightening came out of my nose!!

"I don't understand- I thought my power was water…" I asked curious

**Author's note: Kind of a cliffie, I'll update soon. Oh, and I'm proud to say that this is only day 1 on my First Fanfic ever and I already have two chapter's posted. Check out the forums! Please tell me if you hate it, love it, have any ideas etc. I love Edward!!!!! In the next few chapters you'll find out what Bella's powers are and of course there will be A lot more with Edward and Alice. Sorry that they don't have an important role rite now. R&R please!**


	3. Bella

I do not own Twilight. I WISH I DID!! But sadly, Twilight and it's characters belong to Stephine Meyer but i do own Bella's powers! Yay me!

**Thank you for the reviews- I know it kinda confusing but I'm gonna clear some things up- well Bella's power is unique to all of the Cullens. It is just the opposite of her human character and you will find out exactly what her power is in this chapter. I hope that clears some of your confusion especially - **EdWArdANthONyMAsEnCuLlEn2 **And thank you everybody for your reviews I really appreciate it!!! Ok well many of you wanted the next chapter so I decided to write it as quickly as possible. R&R please! Tell me what you think!**

Everyone's heads turned to Carisle.

"Why are you all looking at me?" Carisle asked.

"Well you've been one of _us _for the longest time. You _must _have seen someone else with this type of power…?" Alice asked.

"Well actually, as a matter of fact, I have not." Carisle stated.

Bella POV

Wow, I thought I was different, but Carisle is like the head vampire in my eyes, and if he doesn't know, I am just scared, yet excited in a different way. Edward wont even take his eyes off of me for a mere second, they all were just so curious.

"I think it is possible that Bella may be having an allergic reaction to her transformation." Carisle stated.

"Wait. Does that mean that I am allergic to _MYSELF_?"

"Not exactly, it should wear off in a few days," Carisle spoke, but then added in a whisper "I hope."

"Thanks for your support Carisle." I said sarcastically. I really wanted to know what was going on.

"Well we know your power has something to do with water, and lightening- why not practice it. Try maybe to shoot beams of lightening out of your hands!" Edward said.

"Oh yeah! That would be AWESOME!!!" Emmet piped in. Rosalie smacked him across the face.

I focused all of my thoughts and all of my will into creating the lightening beams. In a matter of minutes, instead of lightening shooting out of my hands, it was balls of fire!

"Wow…" The whole family murmered in awe- except Rosalie, who was filing her nails.

"I've seen much better powers then that- your not that special" Rosalie scoffed.

"You're just jelous that you don't have powers as incredible as Bella's." Alice mocked.

I gave her a glance that said 'thank you' which she returned with 'your welcome' and then a smile.

Edward POV

I've been thinking about Bella's power. She has fire, and water (and lightening). I think I figured out what Bella's official power is. She has power over all of the elements! Earth, Wind, Fire and Water. Once I made my discovery, I told Bella.

"I am so proud of you!" I yelled. Bella began to cry out of happiness. "Wow!! That's incredible too!"

"What is?" She asked

"You can cry. I never knew any vampire that could do that."

Bella blushed. I was once again shocked. A double power- how could that be? That would make it so easy for her to live with humans because she possessed their natural traits anyway.

**Sorry- I know its short I wrote it in like five minutes and I got a little carried away on Bella's powers I just wanted to clear up the confusion. I promise to write soon!**


	4. The Next Step

**Author's note- Sorry about the short Chapter, I wrote it quickly due to one fan that I mentioned in the last chapter who made me update today. I wont always be able to update this often though, sorry, but I will try, I just need reviews to keep me going. R&R PLEASE!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to the lovely, fabulous, Stephenie Meyer, there you go, I hope your happy- **_stupid lawyers_

Chapter 4

"Bella, wake up" Edward whispered in a melodic tone

"Huh?" Bella asked still dazed from her quick awakening

"We have to go out and hunt."

"Okay- wait am I really a vampire? I just thought it was a dream…?!"

"No, my Bella, you really are." Edward picked Bella up and carried her downstairs bridal style.

Bella POV

I just wished that we could stay like that forever. Me in his arms snuggling close to his body, but just in moments he placed me gently on the ground. He could see I was disappointed.

"Sorry, but we have to see your abilities, plus I have to teach you how to hunt so that you can do it yourself"

"Okay..." I said. My reluctance showed in my face, but I didn't care.

"Carlisle! Bella and I are going out to hunt! We'll be back later!"

"Okay! Have fun good luck Bella!"

**They found a deer and on Bella's second try she got it and drank his sweet blood. Edward was proud. Upon returning home:**

Edward POV

I was nervous. Never in my 'life' have I ever done this, and my 'life' has lasted a long time. I took a deep unnecessary breath.

"Bells."

"Yes, my sweet Edward"

"This is hard for me to say-"

"Yes…? What is it?"

"Alright, I guess I am just going to blurt it right out- there is no easy way to say this, but- Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

"Yes, of course I will Edward!"

She jumped into my arms and we kissed tenderly for about an hour. By the end we were both gasping for air. It was exhilarating. Bella blushed, and her cheeks turned a light pink color.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too Edward."

"We have to get an early sleep- Alice wants to take you shopping in the morning you two are going to pick out a ring."

"Okay."

Bella POV

I was so excited, I just don't know what I will tell Charlie and Renee. Wow, I'm getting married- reality check. WOW! I just want to scream it out loud- I AM MARRYING THE LOVE OF MY LIFE, EDWARD CULLEN!!!!!!! I began to hyperventilate, but I knew Edward was waiting to go to sleep with me, well technically to watch me sleep so I quickly got dressed and hopped in bed with him. I huddled close to him. It was weird, his body still felt cold to my touch, and I could sense that Edward also thought I was unusually warm, well at least for a vampire.

"Wow, you have many human qualities, this was the best decision in my entire life." Edward whispered. "I love you Bella."

"I love you to Edward, well, what's a word for more than love?"

"I don't know, adore? It doesn't matter, no matter what you say I still will know how much you love me," Edward said, but than whispered, "but I still don't understand why…"

**Once again R&R PLEASE!!! Sorry about the semi-shortness of this chapter.**


	5. Wedding Prep?

Chapter 5

**R&R PLEASE!!! Now for what you have been wating for... that short little paragraph where I must tell you the truth about what I am writing- stupid Lawyers- I HOPE YOUR HAPPY!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this story or anything else related to Twilight or New Moon, they all belong to Stepheine Meyer- ugh, I would have thought of them some time but she just thought of them first... shey copyrighted from my mind!!! I can sue her now- no just kidding.**

**May the llama's be with you (Stepheine Meyer signed that on my copy of Twilight)**

Bella POV

I woke up to the sound of Alice, rummaging through my drawers. Noticing I was awake Alice began to comment on my clothing.

"How do you get by with this little to wear?"

"Alice... I'm tired, just let Edward and me sleep."

I reached over to where Edward was supposed to be and my hand fell through the air back onto the mattress. He was not there. I was about to have a panic attack- ever since Edward left, I always worried he would leave, so every time he wasn't by my side I would panic, luckily, no hole burned in my stomach at this moment. Alice sensed my fear.

"Bella," She spoke soothingly "He will _never _leave again."

I took a deep breath. Once she saw my change of mood her thoughts returned to my clothes and she began to remark on them and our plans for today.

"Bella, I _told _Edward to leave- well, at least for right now. We have to spend the day together and plan your wedding."

"WHY did you tell him to leave?! I cant spend even an hour away from him!"

"Well, you'll just have to deal for right now, because we are going shopping. We need to find a ring, and a gown, and…" She said glancing back into my closet, "not to be rude or anything Bells, but you _need_ new clothes- seriously."

"Fine. Ugh." I slowly swept off my bed. It was unusual for me, and it defiantly would take some time to get used to. I was used to clumsily falling off my bed and in some way I would get hurt. That was my life. Now, in my new life…I mean, death(?), I mean… I don't know, it was so different.

"Alice, do you mind if I ask a random question that I was just thinking about?"

"Sure Bells, you can ask me anything you know. Well, unless I'm shopping- my brain goes somewhere else during that time and I most likely wont hear you. What is it?"

"Well, Alice what are we?"

Alice chuckled. "Were VAMPIRES, silly"

"No. Not like that. I mean like, are we alive, or are we dead. I mean, I know were not alive, but if were dead how are we walking? If you don't mind answering."

Alice seemed taken aback. She took in a deep breath.

"Well, Bella. I don't frankly know. That is a question that I have been wondering a lot myself lately. Carlisle wont tell me, but I don't want to know. No. I am AFRAID to know. I don't want to find out that we are like slaves to the devil or something creepy like that." Alice shuddered as the thought entered her head. "But, I do know that even if we don't actually have 'hearts', like I mean, the ones that beat inside our body, we do have the caring type of hearts- and that is what counts."

"I love you Alice."

"I love you too, Bells!"

I gave her a giant hug, and if she weren't a vampire, she might have broken her bones with this hug. She smiled- that Alice smile. There's no other name for it.

"Oh and I forgot to mention, welcome to the family!!!"

"Well, almost! I am so excited!"

"I know, now you see my point. We have to get going and shop for a dress and a ring. The new clothes can wait." I breathed a sigh of relief. "But I will get them for you eventually."

Bella POV

As I walked briskly into the mall, for some reason, something didn't feel right. I was scared and Alice could tell.

"Bella, you have nothing to fear. You'll be perfectly safe-" Alice's sentence was cut off when I noticed she was staring at nothing in particular. Her topaz eyes changed to a deep blue. She stood there for a minute, not talking, not even breathing. She was having a vision. As she came out of it and started getting back to reality she looked scared.

"Alice, wh-what did you see?" I answered, almost shaking in fear.

"We have to go. NOW!! Bella RUN! We have to get into my car and get out of here before its too late!"

It already was. Before I knew it Alice disappeared. No. I did. I was standing in a dark room. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness I started to make out a figure standing on the opposite side of the room. The figure's back was faced to me and a cloak covered the figure's entire body. Who was this mysterious figure, and what did it want from me?

Alice POV

"BELLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO!!!!"

She was gone, poof. _She_ got her. Why?!?!? It just wasn't fair- hadn't Bella suffered enough?!" I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Edward's number. I told him to meet me back at the house. Within minutes I was home, my car hadn't suffered a scratch, even though I was going faster than normal. But that wasn't important. Edward stood with a worried look on his face in the driveway. He had heard the urgency in my voice on the phone. When he noticed that Bella wasn't with me, his worst fear was confirmed.

"Did she get her?"

I sadly shook my head in an up and down motion. Edward burst into tearless sobs. I knew Bella had bad luck, but this was the worst it could possibly get. She was in her hands. Edward's sister, Victoria was going to torture poor Bella. Victoria thought that that was the only way to get back at him for not staying with her and drinking human blood. She was angry, and she claimed she had to get even.

**Please R&R!! I feel like I am writing this for nobody! Next time I will fill you in on what happened with Edward when he was away from Bella for the day and when later on when he, received Alice's phone call. I will be leaving for vacation on Friday. I will be gone for a week so I wont be able to update. Sorry. I'll update when I come back but I will also try to update one more time before I leave. Thanks. Once again PLEASE R&R IT HELPS ME WRITE FASTER!!!**

_Oh, but if I don't get to write before I leave, I'll give you a little sneak peek of the next chapter. Alice's vision- the one that she had at the mall when Bella was kidnapped by Victoria, well in it she told what she saw in it. She saw Edward, it took place during the same time as in her last vision (see the last line of chapter 1) but it is completely opposite to that first vision. She sees Edward tearlessly sobbing in front of a grave stone. She saw him say, "Why did Victoria do this to you, my sweet, sweet Bella? Today could have been our 670th anniversary- Victoria will pay for what she did to you…"_


	6. Authors Note Sorry!

**Authors Note- ****I am so sorry that I haven't updated. My computer broke down. : ( I will update as soon as possible, I just am revising my next chapter. Please R&R on what you have already read!!!!!! I will update hopefully by tonight.**


	7. This time, its personal

**Author's Note: I got a little Superman here because I made Kryptonite one of Vampires' greatest weaknesses**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the characters. I also don't own the Superman reference**

Bella POV

I awoke in a dark room and waited for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. I blinked rapidly a few times and saw a cloaked figure glide across the room. I had a lump in my throat and took a deep breath. I felt faint.

"He-hello,?" I managed to get out. "Who- who are you? What do you want with me-" I broke off as the figure neared me.

I could not move, as I was tied up to a pole. The rope used was one that was dipped in a type of Kryptonite liquid. My struggles to free myself were useless for I could not use my full vampire strength. The figure turned around and faced me, with glistening teeth. Victoria.

"You know, I would have just sucked your blood slowly, watching your pain, but now that you're a vampire, I have decided to do something much, much worse." She snarled. "Jake!" She said with a clap of her hands. And out came Jake- _my_ Jake in his Wearwolf form. Victoria held her nose, for vampires think that Wearwolves stenches are disgusting. I held my nose too. "Tear her apart- slowly." Victoria ordered. Jake drew closer. I could not understand why he was listening to her.

"No Jake don't do it!" I screamed. "I don't get it, why me!?"

"Well this time, its personal." Victoria sneered.

Edward POV

"Alice, what did you see?" I asked as Alice snapped out of a vision. "Did you see Bella? Is she okay? Where is she? What's going on? What did Victoria do to her-?" I asked in sheer panic.

"Calm down, Edward! Hold on, I can only answer one question at a time, but first let me tell you what I saw- I saw Jacob tearing up Bella- but it gets worse- Victoria was behind him, telling what to do, slowly, to make it more painful, and he was video taping it for you."

"No! I have to stop them!!!!!!" Edward Screamed. "Before it's too late!!!! BELLA I'M COMING TO SAVE YOU"

Alice POV

I just hope he gets there before it's too late. I wonder what he would say- if I told him the whole vision. I had to leave it out, I mean, it could risk Bella's life if I told him.


End file.
